liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoe (113)
Shoe, A.K.A. Experiment 113, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to generate negative events; however, adjusting his cranial horseshoe controls the type of event (luck) generated. In a downward position, he causes bad luck; in an upright position, he causes good luck. His one true place is at the most difficult mini-golf course, making miniature golfers score holes-in-one. Bio Experiment 113 was the 113th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to generate bad luck, but could also cause good luck. 113 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 113's pod landing on a miniature golf course. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 113's pod was used as a golf ball, where a miniature golfer whacked it. The pod landed in the moat obstacle, activating 113, who then went around the island causing bad luck. Gantu had been informed about 113, but Hämsterviel refused to have a bad luck experiment. Gantu then had a squabble with Experiment 625, who tried to tell the former about 113's good luck abilities. When Reuben later managed to reveal this to Gantu (and even tape-recorded his earlier protests), the latter decided to track down and capture 113. Meanwhile, 113, named Shoe, traveled to the Pelekai residence, where his bad luck caused Nani's jeep to break down, thus forcing her to walk to work. He was later caught raiding the kitchen by Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley. Shoe kept generating bad luck for Lilo's ''ʻohana, despite their best efforts to change his bad luck effects and hide him someplace where the bad luck he created could not affect them. Eventually, Lilo began to admit that it was impossible for Shoe to change his luck, but Shoe unfortunately overheard Lilo and promptly left, feeling hurt and abandoned. After Jumba revealed that Shoe could generate good luck, Lilo and Stitch set out to find him. Shoe was sitting alone on a cliff when they discovered him, but before they could save him, Gantu overtook Stitch and scooped Shoe in a container. Despite being captured, Shoe's bad luck allowed him to evade both Gantu and Stitch. After a series of mishaps, Gantu managed to reclaim Shoe and turned the latter's horns upward, causing him to generate good luck for Gantu. Shoe was then left alone on the beach after his good luck caused Gantu to become rich, making the experiment feel just as useless as when he generated bad luck. Shoe was eventually found by Lilo, who apologized to the former for giving up on him. After generating good luck for Lilo's ʻohana and bad luck for Gantu, Shoe was found a one true place at a mini-golf course (the same one where he was activated) using his "good luck setting" to allow golfers to score holes-in-one. In "Skip", Shoe was one of the wanted fugitives who had already been captured in an alternate future where Hämsterviel ruled Earth. ''Leroy & Stitch'' The first 624 experiments, including Shoe, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Shoe participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unknown what he did. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Shoe appears to be mute, but also friendly and sociable as seen when he tried to make friends with Stitch. Unlike most experiments, Shoe doesn't mean to cause chaos intentionally; it's just the way he was programmed. He is also shown to be very sensitive about his bad luck powers, as seen when he overheard Lilo say that he cannot seem to change his bad luck and is apparently useless. He felt abandoned and hurt after hearing these words and even ran away. However, when Lilo learned that Shoe could generate good luck, she apologized to him after finding him, and he seemed to forgive Lilo when he hugged her. Biology Appearance Shoe is a green-and-white sloth-like experiment with a wiry body and a horseshoe-shaped head with a round face with black eyes, a small dark purple round nose, a little mouth and two long, curved horns. Special Abilities Shoe is a luck-manipulating experiment. When his cranial horseshoe, or the "horns" on his head, are facing down, bad luck occurs. When the horseshoe is turned up, the opposite luck is generated. The events can be predicted to happen whenever the tips of his horns glow, and also a faint bleep is heard. Shoe cannot control the luck his powers provide to himself or others, however, and is dependent on the horns' position. Trivia *Lilo stated that she didn't name 113 "Shoe" because of his horseshoe-like horn, but because she thinks he needs shoes, despite the fact that none of the experiments wear shoes. *According to Jumba, the moment he created Shoe, his laboratory exploded. *Shoe's pod color is purple. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Shoe as: "Experiment 113. Primary function: Negative event generator." *His number is a likely reference to the number 13, which is considered unlucky by most Western cultures. *Shoe's holographic silhouette appeared in "Snooty". **Shoe is shown to have two different graphic designs on Jumba's computer. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Season 2 Experiments Category:Video Game Characters Category:Experiments Activated On-Screen